Certain vehicles are propelled via high-voltage electrical energy. For example, hybrid electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and extended-range electric vehicles typically have one or more hybrid and electric-only operating modes. A rechargeable battery pack with multiple battery cells is used to alternatively store and deliver the required electrical energy for driving an electric fraction motor or motors of the vehicle's propulsion system. Electrical parameters of the individual battery cells are periodically monitored via one or more cell sensing boards for various control purposes, including cell charge balancing and as an input parameter to powertrain control and/or hybrid mode selection logic.